


Together

by Marichatfurlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I am so sorry, my poor children, why do i do this to them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: Ladybug gets an urge to run across the rooftops, and who does she come across? Her poor Chat, who is hurting. It's up to her to comfort him.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post reveal fic! I first posted it on Wattpad as valerietejada78 but I decided to post it here. My Tumblr is purrfectlycontent.tumblr.com if you're interested!

It was cold. Cold, even for a night in the city of Paris. Though the skin tight spandex of her suit did nothing to discourage the wind biting at her skin.

She didn't know why, but as soon as she finished her shift at the bakery she had felt an urge to feel the wind blowing through her hair, the rush of adrenaline making her blood pound into her ears, and the feeling of flying as her feet barely skimmed the top of the rooftops. 

_This is what Adrien meant_ she realized,  _when he said he felt free running as Chat Noir._

Adrien.

After the incident that caused him to become akumatized, they had sorted things out and started dating. Now, barely out of Lycée, Marinette was still living in her room above the bakery, doing shifts to save up money for her very own apartment, all the while being aided by the online boutique she had opened during her première year of her school, Collège Françoise Dupont. She had also been offered a scholarship at ESMOD, the university she had always wanted to go to, and was about to start.

Adrien, the kind and loving person he is, offered to share an apartment with her. But Marinette thought it was too early in their relationship to start living together.

It was all getting overwhelming, and she almost regretted denying his offer. Especially when she has to save the day as Ladybug from nasty akumas.

One particularly difficult akuma to defeat was Payback, who apparently never got his money back from someone who was indebted to him. It had taken three lucky charms and two cataclysm's to free his akuma. She had even almost got caught once, while detransforming, but thankfully, Chat helped her by distracting the akuma.

As soon as she got to her destination, a cozy niche at the edge a building that could fit three people, there was already someone there.

"I wasn't the only one wanting to come out, then?"

He didn't flinch, but noted her arrival by his tail giving a flick.

It was then, Ladybug noticed his slouched form and drooping ears. She sat herself next to him and put one of her hands on his forearm in silent support.

He tried to smile and failed miserably, so the smile looked more like a grimace.

She looked into the forest green depths of his eyes, and saw a lingering sadness in his gaze.

He spoke, his voice was raspy. "I thought he would have payed attention to me when I finished school; since he wants me to have a part in his company." He chuckled derisively and glanced towards the city, "apparently, I was wrong."

"He got even colder, and I've never once seen him walk the halls of the mansion anymore." He looked at her.

His eyes shined, and she could see the lights from the Eiffel Tower, reflecting off his cat-like pupils, making them slit even more.

"We got into an argument," he continued, gaze unwavering. "He didn't want me to move out. I told him he couldn't control me anymore and left."

Chat broke down in silent tears.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around his waist in a side hug, stretching her neck to give him a soft kiss on his forehead. He leaned into her comforting embrace, tucking his face into her neck and wrapping his arms around her.

Ladybug waited silently until he calmed down, slowly stroking his blond locks. Eventually, she felt rather than heard the deep purr vibrating from his chest. It didn't phase her, as she had heard him purr before, and she kept on stroking his hair.

He nuzzled her, his purr the only sound between them.

"I have never lost a parent before, much less both of them." Ladybug said softly, "but I know, Mon Minou, that you have a family. You have Maman, Papa, Alya, Nino, Plagg, and me. We'll always be by your side, no matter what."

"Especially me." She added. "We are two halves of a whole, we can get through anything together. So, why not this?"

"Together?" He asked, voice small.

Ladybug nodded in confirmation. "Together."


End file.
